<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipse by a_lanart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246559">Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart'>a_lanart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings don't always go according to plan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/Methos (Highlander)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first drabble since 2011. 100 words excluding title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was not used to being ignored. He’d travelled widely, even before meeting the Doctor, and a hello from him had always elicited an answer, often a smile in species that had the wherewithal to smile, but always at least some sort of acknowledgement.  He had heard so much about The Ponds from the Doctor that he’d looked forward to meeting them but he hadn’t envisioned being dismissed as unimportant in favour of Methos. The Doctor patted him on the arm.</p><p>“Never mind, Jack.”</p><p>Rory, with his kind eyes, had shrugged apologetically and whispered,</p><p>“I think it’s probably the nose.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>